Rollplay Episode 38
Recap Bowless The party are outside the cave with the Red Dragon & Whirlwind inside, in the middle of the High Vale Mountains range. Vincent is adamant that taking on the massive red dragon is impossible, and tricking it would be very difficult. Harbinger suggests to Vincent they go speak with the Dragon and find out why it is trapped. The party stake out the entrance while Abigaël spies on Red Dragon. 8 hours later, after nightfall, Horus spots 4 ogres coming towards the cave, and wakes Azril and Vincent. The ogres go into the cave, where Abigaël hides from them, as the Ogres go speak with the Red Dragon. The Ogres report the Trolls have gone missing. The Red Dragon demands the Ogres gather him food, and find out what happened to the Trolls. The Ogres leave the cave. After a minute, Abigaël follows after the Ogres out of the cave. The Ogres spit into 2 groups go in separate directions. One pair going back the way they came, the other pair heading off in the direction the trolls were. Vincent & Azril follow the Ogre Group heading towards where the Trolls were . Horus follows the other group. Abigaël catches up with Vincent & Azril and tells them the Ogres are hunting for food for the Dragon. Vincent decides to kill the Ogres to feed to the Dragon, and asks Abigaël to go to Horus. Vincent & Azril attack the Ogres. The Ogres hit Vincent in the chest, breaking some ribs. Vincent kills one, Azril kills the other. Vincent and Azrill drag one of the dead Ogre to the mouth of the cave. Abigaël catches up to Horus, and they just keep following the other Ogres down to a valley, down to 6 huts, where there are other Ogres sleeping. After talking in Ogre to an Ogre in armor, they all go into separate huts. Abigaël and Horus return back to the dragon cave where Vincent and Azrill are waiting. After explaining about the Ogre Huts, Vincent wants to go slay all the Ogres, and maybe keep one alive to interrogate. Attack on the Ogres The party walk over to the Ogre Camp. Abigaël goes in to assassinate the Ogres in their sleep and the party stay back. Abigaël goes into a hut and finds 2 Ogre adults and 3 ogre children inside, all asleep. Abigaël sneezes and wakes up the Ogre, so flees from the hut using her amulet of cheetah speed. The Ogre wakes up and leaves the hut, Horus kills him in a single bow shot, but not before the Ogre yells. The Ogres comes out of their huts and attack the party. After the party kill 2 of the ogres and injure a 3rd, the Ogre leader comes out of their hut, wearing a metal breastplate. Vincent and Azril go to attack the leader, with Vincent getting the killing blow as Horus takes down another ogre with a bow shot. Horus & Abigaël move up to the occupied ogre huts with the Ogre woman and children inside. After confirming none of them speak common, the party start to kill 4 female adults. Abigaël goes to talk with the Ogre Children, but none of them can speak common, and are six foot tall. Horus and Vincent kill one as well. The party leave the rest of the female ogres and children alone. Azril loots the leader's hut and finds some gems, then cuts off the Ogre Leader's head. Dragon Negotiations The party return to the dragon cave. Vincent goes in alone, dragging the Ogre Corpse inside. Vincent goes into the Dragon Chamber and throws the Ogre body as far forward as he can. Vincent then speaks with the Dragon, Fog, in draconic, stating the terms, the bow in exchange for new supply lines and to maintain the secrecy of Fog's Location. Fog has a counter proposal; they want an orb from the Temple of John in the City of Highpond destroyed. The Dragon also magically heals Vincent's rib injuries. Vincent accepts the deal to destroy the orb in return for the bow. Fog claims to be 1400 years old, and is in no danger of starving. Vincent returns to the party and explains the deal. The party suspect smashing the orb will free the dragon. Before smashing the Orb, they will do some research into the orb and any records of the Dragon called Fog. The party head southwards. South of the Mountains 11 days the party arrive at the edge of the mountains. The party find a 30 foot waterfall, the waterfall flows into a pool that leads to a river. They are someplace north of the town of Rivervale. Azril dives off the waterfall into the pool below, wearing his full armor, and somehow survives. The rest of the party find a path down the mountain and meet up with Azril. The party starts marching to Rivervale, a day away. The party makes camp halfway there. The next day, as the party approach Rivervale, a mounted patrol of 5 horsemen come out to meet with the party. They have the drapings of the Army of Voraci upon them. Vincent antagonises the riders and the riders charge. Abigaël & Azril hide behind Vincent, as the horses hit Vincent and Horus. Vincent kills two of the horses. Horus kills one of the riders. The party kill the 2 riders who fall off their horses. The two remaining riders flee from the battle. Horus and Abigaël kill the fleeing riders. The party change into the Voraci clothes as a disguise. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes